


can we just talk? (talk about where we're going)

by ireallydontknowok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sad, enlistment blues, exo love each other!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydontknowok/pseuds/ireallydontknowok
Summary: Baekhyun is never quite sure what to expect.





	can we just talk? (talk about where we're going)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janteu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janteu/gifts).

> this was an excuse to write minseok in sweats, which is, unfortunately, my biggest kink. no i'm not subtle, not i don't regret a thing.
> 
> for p, who is my sun and stars, the light of my life. i adore you.

When Baekhyun knocks on the door, he’s not sure what he’s expecting. A roll of the eyes, a begrudgingly fond “Hey”. If he’s lucky, maybe an invitation inside. 

What he’s certainly not expecting is for Minseok to answer his door, a toothbrush sticking out the side of his mouth, hair damp and cheeks flushed from the heat of the shower. He’s not expecting Minseok to not be wearing a shirt, to not be wearing anything other than his ratty old sweats.

“Baekhyunnie,” he says, a little surprised, before his face breaks into a big smile, toothpaste foam in the corners of his mouth, like Baekhyun is the one he’s wanted to see all week. He steps back with one foot, motions for Baekhyun to come in the door. “Come in!”

Baekhyun blinks once, shocked. He knows his members love him, knows he’s always welcome, but still. He bothers Minseok more than most, and it _is _late. 

“Well?” Minseok prompts, raising his eyebrows at him. “Get in here. It’s late.”

Baekhyun steps forward, comes into Minseok’s apartment, his home. It’s as pristine as anything having to do with Minseok always is, and Baekhyun already feels guilty for how he’s going to mess it up. He swallows.

“I won’t stay long,” he says, and he knows it comes out weird. He clears his throat, looking down at his feet as he toes his shoes off. “Sorry for just… coming over.”

Minseok waves a hand at him, the sound of the lock turning definite in the silence. 

“Don’t apologize? This is your home too,” he smiles, and it pulls at Baekhyun. He won’t… He can’t. That part of their lives is over.

“Can I get you something to drink? Eat?” He calls it out as he walks down the hallway to his bathroom, to finish brushing his teeth.

Baekhyun sits on the edge of the couch, quiet. Last time they were here there were cameras everywhere, and his members were in one place. It was easier to forget, then. It always has been. 

“No, thank you,” Baekhyun says, when Minseok is back. His hands are folded in his lap. Minseok will notice something is wrong- he probably already has. Baekhyun needs to pretend better.

He looks up, grins at his hyung, wide and toothy. “I’m going to leave this place a mess, hyung.” He leans forward, teasing, as Minseok comes to sit next to him on the couch. “Aren’t you scared?”

Minseok looks at him for a moment, before he says, “No, Baekhyunnie. I’m never scared of you.”

It’s overly serious, holds too much meaning. Baekhyun feels his grin dim. 

“Oh come on,” he goads, poking Minseok in the arm. It’s warm from the shower and hard with muscle. Minseok probably just finished his workout. Baekhyun swallows again. When he speaks, it comes out strained. “I know there have been some times I’ve put you on edge.”

Minseok’s mouth pulls down. “No,” he says, slow, like he’s thinking about it, or like he has to really get this through to Baekhyun. “You’re confusing me right now, though.”

Baekhyun forces himself to laugh. It’s too loud, too raucous in the quiet space. He immediately feels stupid, guilty, bad. 

“I’m not confusing, hyung,” he says, smiling. He leans back on the couch, feigning nonchalance, feigning comfort. He’s not comfortable.

“You are to me,” Minseok says, and for a long moment, that’s all that hangs between them. Baekhyun should’ve taken Minseok up on a glass of water; his mouth is dry.

“I should go,” Baekhyun stands, and it’s too abrupt. He doesn’t belong here, shouldn’t be here. He needs to get out. Minseok looks up at him, puzzled. His eyebrows are drawn together, and Baekhyun wants to reach out, wants to smooth his thumb over the furrows in his forehead. He used to be allowed, during a time that feels like it was so long ago. 

Don’t. Baekhyun needs to leave, needs to let Minseok get back to his evening, needs to get into his car and cry. 

Minseok stands as well, slowly, as if not to startle Baekhyun. He holds a hand out, like it’s there for Baekhyun to take, to hold. Baekhyun can’t breathe. He wants to touch. He can’t.

“Baekhyun,” Minseok says, as slowly as before. He’s shirtless, he’s only wearing those sweats, and Baekhyun can’t breathe with how much he wants him.

“What?” Baekhyun is trembling. His voice feels far away. 

“Can I…” he trails off, like he can’t say this either, can’t verbalize this want for fear of it becoming Real.

“Yes,” Baekhyun says, and Minseok steps forward immediately, right up close. His outstretched hand comes to rest on Baekhyun’s hip. He feels like he’s falling from an unimaginable height. “Please, hyung.”

Minseok takes another step, his other hand coming up to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, tilt his head to the side, like he’s done so many thousands of times before, and Baekhyun can’t help himself. 

Pressing forward, he makes a small noise into the kiss as their mouths slide together. They’re well practiced, know every single thing the other likes, wants, needs.

“Baekhyunnie,” Minseok says again, whispered into Baekhyun’s mouth. His hand slips up from his waist to press against his chest. He chuckles into the kiss, and it hurts in Baekhyun’s soul. “Your heart…”

“Yours,” Baekhyun murmurs, before he even thinks about how stupid that sounds, how desperately hopeless. Minseok is leaving, Minseok has already left, once. He shouldn’t be selfish. But he can’t seem to stop himself from pulling Minseok closer, one hand on his waist, the other thrown over his shoulder. He squeezes his eyes shut.

“Sorry,” is what he whispers, and he means it. He’s sorry for being too much, for driving Minseok away once, for doing it again now. 

Minseok looks at him, something hard in his eyes.

“Baekhyun,” he says. Takes a deep breath. Baekhyun steels himself; this is it, isn’t it. This is where Minseok tells him to leave, and not to look back this time. 

Baekhyun is ready for that. What he isn’t ready for, is for Minseok to say, “I love you. I always have. I think… I think I always will.”

Baekhyun stops. Stops breathing, stops thinking, stops trembling. Everything freezes. 

Minseok smiles at him, looking sorrowful. “I’m sorry. I tried to stop… feeling this way. Tried to end things. I thought it would be better for us, for you, if I did. But it hasn’t been.” 

Isn’t that an understatement. Baekhyun had been broken-hearted before. Ripped apart, though? Not that.

“I can stop this. If you want me to, I can shut it down,” Minseok said Baekhyun was confusing. Minseok looks confused. “I’m going to the army soon, I… I can come back and just be your hyung. I promise.”

“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head. His hand curls to grab a fistful of the waistband of Minseok’s loose sweats, arm tightening around his neck. They ride so low on his hips, always have. Baekhyun wants. “No, hyung. You’re mine, and I’ll always, _always _be yours.”

Minseok’s kisses have always made him feel like rockets are taking off inside Baekhyun’s stomach, and Baekhyun has missed this, more than he thinks he even realized. 

“Mine,” Minseok says, kissing him over and over, hard and deep and claiming. His hand slides around Baekhyun’s waist, yanks him closer. “Yours, Baekhyun, fuck.”

Minseok is strong, and Baekhyun’s will is weak. He arches his back, presses himself into Minseok. He tugs at the waistband of Minseok’s sweats, and grins when Minseok immediately gets the message, groaning into his mouth. 

Instead of taking his pants off, though, the way Baekhyun would like, Minseok steps away. They’re both breathing heavy. 

“Bedroom,” is all Minseok says, and fuck, fuck, fuck. _Yes_. 

Baekhyun steps forward, curling his hand around Minseok’s small wrist, and Minseok smiles at him, tugs him close. They get caught up kissing again, like they can’t get enough. Minseok starts walking them backwards, though, and Baekhyun knows how that one ends, so he breaks away, hiding his gleeful smile in the back of his hand. Minseok grins back, poking him in the ribs before leading the way down the hallway, towards his room. 

Minseok sits at the edge of the bed, and Baekhyun climbs right on. This is it, this is where he belongs; pressed close to Minseok, holding him and kissing him and loving him. 

“Do you want to?” Minseok asks, breathless with laughter as Baekhyun starts to slide out of his lap so he can continue trailing kisses down his neck, his chest, his stomach. Baekhyun looks up at him, and then he presses his cheek against the bulge in Minseok’s sweats. 

Minseok gasps, hand flying to grab hold of a handful of his hair. Minseok remembers, of course he does, because he tugs, just hard enough for it to sting.

“Mmm,” Baekhyun hums, turning his face to nuzzle in close between Minseok’s thighs. “I think you know the answer to that one.”

Baekhyun doesn’t give him a moment’s rest, before he’s leaning back and reaching into Minseok’s sweats, pulling them down just far enough to get his cock out. Minseok’s gasp is high and familiar. Baekhyun aches. He missed him so much.

Holding Minseok’s cock is also familiar. Wrapping his lips around the head and sucking is familiar. Minseok’s bicep flexes as he tightens his hold deliciously in Baekhyun’s hair. 

It’s muscle memory, sucking Minseok off; he was Baekhyun’s first, after all. They learnt together, so they’re both perfectly attuned to the other, know exactly what to do to get the best reactions. That’s why Minseok isn’t worried when he yanks Baekhyun off his cock with a sharp pull that hurts in his scalp and makes him whimper. He continues to jerk Minseok’s cock, slowly, though. He knows what comes next, and he wants it.

“On the bed,” comes Minseok’s voice, breathy. Baekhyun leans up, kisses him to ignore the pain in his knees. 

Baekhyun crawls onto the bed slowly, laying on his back, still clothed. He knows how much Minseok loves to undress him, hides his smile in the crook of his elbow when his hyung does exactly that, slowly pushing Baekhyun’s shirt and sweater up and over his head, kissing at the skin that’s revealed. He kisses Baekhyun’s mouth when he’s successful, the quiet sound of the fabric hitting the floor in the corner of the room making them smile. 

“Off, off,” Baekhyun complains, tugging at his own sweats, and Minseok obliges. This time he follows with kisses trailing down, over his thighs, his calves. He squirms when Minseok snaps the elastic band of his sock, laughs when he leaves them on.

Always one for safety when they’re like this, Minseok opens him up slowly. One finger isn’t enough, but he doesn’t give Baekhyun two until he thinks they’re ready, despite Baekhyun’s whiny pleas, his deep pouts. When Minseok pushes in a third, all the air leaves Baekhyun’s lungs, his mouth hanging open. Minseok kisses his cheek, bites his nipple, and fucks his fingers in hard. Baekhyun is coming apart at the seams; he _missed _this.

Finally, Minseok is satisfied. Sitting back on his heels between Baekhyun’s legs, he looks terribly good as he pulls his sweats off the rest of the way. Baekhyun reaches out, runs a hand up his arm slowly, squeezing at the muscle, feeling the give of skin and loving his warmth. 

“Next time,” is Minseok’s promise, and Baekhyun nods; they both know he’s going to hold Minseok to that, both know how much they each missed that part of this too. 

When Minseok sinks in, Baekhyun’s eyes are squeezed shut so tight it hurts. He’s clenching his teeth; he hasn’t done this since the last time he and Minseok were together, and he’d forgotten how _much _it was. He scrambles with both hands for something to hold on to, and Minseok catches his wrists, interlocks their fingers. He presses forward, leaning over Baekhyun to hold his hands into the mattress, before pulling out slowly.

“Oh,” Baekhyun gasps, hating how empty he feels already, but Minseok fucks back in again, eyes on Baekhyun’s face.

“Good?” Minseok asks, and Baekhyun nods, beyond words. Minseok pulls out, grins, sinks back in. “Missed you like this.”

“Missed you every way,” Baekhyun manages, and it makes Minseok hide his fond laugh in Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Me too,” he replies, and it fills Baekhyun with an incomparable warmth. 

Neither of them last long; Baekhyun knows Minseok’s done this since the last time they were together, and it hurts to think about, but nonetheless, they’re both gasping out “Close”, almost simultaneously.

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Minseok grits out, fucking him hard and fast now. Baekhyun is laying there, just taking it, loving every moment. 

“So good, Minseok,” Baekhyun gasps, high and needy. He wants to come, wants to touch himself. As if reading his mind, Minseok lets go of Baekhyun’s hand, and wraps it around his cock, exactly the way Baekhyun likes. It has him crying out Minseok’s name, and then he’s coming, Minseok’s thumb rubbing up under the head of his cock as he rides out his orgasm.

“Good, Hyunnie,” Minseok coos, kissing him. Baekhyun kisses back lazily, and then clenches around Minseok’s cock, as if reminding him. 

“Please come,” Baekhyun whispers into his mouth, and Minseok groans, weak for him, and leans back. This is the best part, when Minseok holds him by the waist and uses him to get off, fucking in hard and fast. “Fuck, hyung, _please_.”

Minseok’s quiet when he comes, but he collapses forward, one hand coming up to tug at Baekhyun’s hair as he rides it out. It makes Baekhyun gasp, and then they’re both giggling, high on being close again, being together again. It’s a rush like no other. 

Baekhyun loves Minseok for many, many reasons, but a big one right now is how Minseok cleans them up after sex. Fastidious as always, he comes back out from the bathroom looking clean, with a warm washcloth and a glass of water for Baekhyun. He kisses Baekhyun as he tidies him up, and then Baekhyun is tugging him down to cuddle with him under the covers. Minseok pretends to grumble about it, but settles in across from Baekhyun, blinking at him sleepily. Baekhyun is so in love.

“Sleep,” Minseok murmurs, tilting his chip up to kiss Baekhyun once, chaste and sweet. “I’ll still be here tomorrow. I’ll still be yours.”

It makes Baekhyun sigh, like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. 

“Goodnight, hyung,” he says back, sleep tugging at the edges of his consciousness. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Minseok assures him, and Baekhyun falls asleep smiling.


End file.
